


Daffodils and Roses

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Decisions, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: It was five years after the war, and despite the fact that Hermione had had everything she needed, she was not happy… she had had a good job in a higher position in the ministry for magic, she was earning much more money than she could have ever imagine to earn, but nevertheless there was something, that was missing…Shouldn’t Hermione be happy with all that money?Shouldn’t she be happy to have survive the war?Shouldn’t she be happy to have Draco as one of her friends since a few months now?!Shouldn’t she be happy to be in a relationship?! Yeah okay, here is definitely a no, because she really wasn’t that happy anymore…But she definitely should be happy about all those other things…She needed something else… something more than she had had right now…Something she couldn’t pay for…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

,,We need to talk…“ Hermione said to Ron, and turning at him… she was just sitting there on the sofa, staring at a particular letter. It was the second letter from the same person, with the same request, and she had reject it the first time… He looked up from their tv.

,,I would like to ask you something, and that you will be honest with me.“

He nodded, and she took a deep breath, before she asked: ,,Why did you propose to me?“

,,You denied it, so why are you asking?“

,,Because I want to know it, Ron.“ said she and he shrugged his shoulders, and stared back into their tv, muttering something like: ,,It doesn't matter if you declined anyway… so why ask…“

It was answer enough for her, she stood up, and threw some floo powder into their fireplace, and vanished through green flames…

She appeared in the leaky cauldron, and rent herself a room, before she apparated again, and knocked at a particular door a bit later.

The door opened after a few minutes, and her former head of house looked in surprise at her: ,,Ms Granger, what an unexpected surprise… was it too much, that I’ve send the letter a second year?“

,,No. But that’s why I’m here… I know you’ve send me the letter two months ago, but…“ she paused, before she asked: „is the offer still available?“

Minerva McGonagall stepped aside, to let Hermione inside, and closed the door behind her. She led Hermione into her cozy living room, and offered the sofa, where Hermione sat down. She went into an open kitchen, waved a hand, and came back with two cups of fresh brew mint tea.

Hermione took one of the cups, and Minerva asked: ,,What changed your mind?“

,,Not sure, to be honest… my new life after the war I guess. My work in the ministry just don’t give me something new, you know? I mean, it is a good job, and I do earn much more money, I could’ve ever imagine, but it feels not right. At least not for me, and sometimes I believe, they only give me more money, because I’m a “war hero…“ or something stupid like that…“

Minerva nodded, and without hesitation she said: ,,I will send you a list with the books you’ll need, and schedules, and everything else you’ll need. At the 1st September will a portkey arrive at your home, and it will take you to Hogwarts around 2pm. So you’ll have enough time to move in, into your office. Alright?“

Hermione nodded: ,,Yes. Thank you, Professor…“ she said the last word a bit hesitatingly because she didn’t really know, how she should address her. Sure she was headmistress now, but she was still Professor, and she was her Professor for six years… even during the battle everyone called her Professor…

,,It’s Minerva for you, Hermione…“ said she smilingly, and that answered Hermione`s questions…

,,You are going to do what?!“ asked Ron, after she was back home, only to telling him, that she will go back to Hogwarts, and for packing her belongings.

,,Mione, you can’t be serious.“

,,And why not?!“

,,You haven’t taught ever before…“

,,I will learn it, Ronald. And it isn’t that complicate… besides, Minerva wouldn’t have had hired me, if she would be thinking, I’m not able to teaching.“

,,And what about Malfoy?!“ asked he, and she looked confused at him: ,,What about him?“

,,Not him. Her. Draco´s mother’s teaching at Hogwarts. Harry told me last week…“

She paused for a moment, and a part of her wanted to stop packing… but the other part realized that it had been over five years, so she shrugged her shoulders: ,,So…?“

,,So?! Did you forgotten what she’d done to you?!“

,,Alright.“ she looked at him, while her belongings packed themselves. ,,First of all, it was not her, it was her sister, and second, it is five years ago. And third… if Harry had told you, he surely mentioned that she had been divorced four years ago ?! Maybe you should listen more closely... you also know that Draco and I meet often…“

Even if they weren't talking about his mother, but Ron didn't need to know that ...She went to their front door, and opened it.

,,Hermione, I love you…“

She sighed: ,,No you don’t. We’ve kissed only once with real passion, and that was… also five years ago. And it was in the heat of the battle…Ron, every kiss we've had since the war, was nothing compared to this one in the Chamber of Secrets.“

,,We could have had sex a long time ago, but you never took the first step…“

She rolled her eyes, muttered something, and left their flat, without any further word, and disapparated…

“Perhaps it was a mistake…“ she thought to herself, a month later, standing in front of the great hall. But than she remembered herself, what she had said to Ron a month ago. She took a deep breath, and entered the great hall, and looked directly at the table where she will be sitting the next months. Or years? She didn’t know yet. She looked up and down the table, and her gaze stopped at two familiar faces. The one of those faces belonged to a very attractive woman actually, and Hermione had to confess that she never really hated that woman… not even after what had happened at Malfoy Manor…

And the other face belonged to an old classmate who stared straight back at Hermione, stood up, and almost ran down the hall. She smirked wide, and also almost ran to meet him.

They hugged each other really tight, and that was the moment when she knew it was right to come back. Even with Narcissa as future colleague…

,,Hermione, what are you doing here?“ asked Neville after they managed to part, and she said: ,,Teaching.“

,,Oh… so you are the new “Defence against the dark arts“ teacher…“ she nodded, and he pointed at the table behind himself, and lowered his voice: ,,You know… she’s actually really nice, but I can change seats, so you don’t have to sit next to her…“

,,No… it’s alright…“ said she, they went to the table, and Narcissa´s and Hermione`s eyes met.

She wanted to say something… she really wanted to greet that woman in front of her, but every thought she had been having was gone in that very moment, so they only stared at each other, until Minerva cleared her throat, and Hermione sat down beside Narcissa, who was sitting there like a queen… her hands rested calmly next to her empty plate, and Hermione couldn’t help but scrutinizing those beautiful hands, and those perfect manicured fingernails… those elegant fingers looked almost empty without the wedding ring Hermione had seen once. But the ring that Narcissa wore on her thumb, and with fine ornaments engraved on it, looked really good on her. Hermione scrutinized the rest of Narcissa Black in her black cloak, hoping she would not feel Hermione´s gaze on her…

Narcissa´s blond hair were pinned up in a tight bun, and she was wearing a long necklace, which pendant was invisible for everyone’s eyes…

During the Sorting of the new first year students, Hermione remembered her very first evening… she remembered how she had walked down the path between the tables, talking to some girl about the ceiling…

Her gaze fell on Narcissa, who was smiling a bit, and when their eyes met, Hermione knew she was also thinking back to her very first day, and both of them smirked at each other…

They didn’t speak to each other over the next days, and also the third week they only gave each other a polite nod, when their ways met. They managed to sit next to each other during the meals, and every day, Hermione thought about talking to Narcissa… she didn’t knew how…

She was talking to Neville a lot, but never about the war… and once in a while, she could swore, she had saw Narcissa. Standing in a corner, and listen to them. But every time, she looked closer to the particular corner, or walked passed it, Narcissa was not there, so she told herself, she was just wrong…

But after two months she saw her… Narcissa stood in a dark corner of Hermione´s classroom and watched her teaching. And in a strange way it wasn’t annoying, no. Hermione liked it somehow, and she decided to return that habit.

She started to watch Narcissa´s lessons, and was impressed by that woman… not to say fascinated.

When Hermione went back to her office the next day, she found a Daffodil standing by itself in midair infront of her office door. She smirked a bit, and took the beautiful yellow flower, before she entered her office.

She perfectly knew where that flower came from… she conjured a water filled vase, and put the Daffodil inside…

She decided to return that sort of symbolic talk, or however she could call that, and the next time… three days later, to be more specific, she walked down the corridor, and passed Narcissa`s office. The door was open, and on her desk stood a vase. And inside of that vase was the Daffodil, Hermione had had placed in front of Narcissa´s office a few hours ago.

Hermione smiled to herself, and knew somehow, that that was a kind of a start. She went back to her office, and found a note on her door. She was wondering if that note was from Narcissa, and she was wondering even more, when she felt her heart hammered almost through her ribs, but it was just from Neville…

“That’s ridiculous…“ thought Hermione one evening by herself, left her office, and went over to Narcissa´s, and knocked.

The door opened, and Hermione asked: ,,I was wondering if you would like to have a little walk?“ And perhaps it was the most stupid idea, Hermione could have think of, but Narcissa smiled, and nodded: ,,I would love to…“

She went back into her office, to grab a cloak, and Hermione could see four Daffodils in the vase. Just like in the vase on her own desk.

Narcissa came outside, closed her door, and they went outside of the castle, and started walking. Again, with no words…

By now Hermione was afraid, Narcissa could find the silence between them annoying, but one look at the older witch was enough for Hermione, because she saw a gently smile on Narcissa´s lips. After a while of just walking next to each other, Hermione hooked her arm in Narcissa´s and Narcissa smiled even wider, before she finally asked: ,,What have changed your mind, Ms Granger?“

,,About you?“

,,No… about coming back for teaching. Minerva had told me, that she had tried to offer you the position last year, but you had reject it… and a bit about me, yes… I mean, didn’t you earn twice the money at the ministry?“

,,A bit more, yes. And that was the problem… you know that I am a Muggleborn, and despite my parents weren’t poor, they also weren’t rich, so they could give me money for my school stuff, and I could buy new cloaks, and also no second handed books, but… I never had asked them for more, than I really needed. And then I started at the ministry and at first I really enjoyed to have my own money of course. I mean who wouldn’t enjoy that… but it quickly grew and after two years I was promoted and the money grew… and at some point it was far too much for me… I don’t know if you understand that, I mean… you never had to think about money. No offense…“

Narcissa smiled: ,,None offense taken, but I do understand you. Your work at the ministry just did not make you truly happy. And there was something deep inside you that… perhaps was asking, how you can change that? And that part already asked you shortly after the war, how you can move on with your life, when nothing is like it was before… perhaps you asked yourself how people, or how you can move on, after the things you’ve seen… so you just took the first offer for a job, that was given to you, without really thinking about it…“

,,Yes…“ said Hermione thoughtful, and looked at Narcissa.

,,You are right, I never really had to think about money, but money is not everything… there are much more important things… a growing partnership, for example…“ with that Narcissa looked at Hermione, who said without hesitation: ,,Call it friendship…“

,,Are you sure…? I mean…“

,,Ms Black, the war is over since five years, and I knew you were teaching here, and I did come anyway…“ said Hermione, and Narcissa nodded: ,,That’s a point…“

They went back to the castle and stopped in front of Hermione´s office.

,,Thank you for that walk, Ms Granger…“ said Narcissa, and was about to leave, when Hermione grabbed her hand softly, and Narcissa looked back at her.

,,Isn’t it a bit stupid, that we still call each other by our last names?“ Narcissa smirked, and without warning, she leaned in, and brushed a kiss on Hermione´s cheek, and whispered: ,,It is…“

Hermione entered her office and judging by the heat on her face she was bright red... she sat down in her chair and thought about what had just happened and touched her cheek... still feeling Narcissa's soft lips…

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

,,Are you alright? You’re very quiet today…“ said Neville, while they were sitting in the Three broomsticks, each enjoying a drink, and she wasn’t really sure about it. She was definitely alright, and this job was far better than her last one, but there was something again… something that made her think about… well something. She was definitely happy to be here, and she was glad things work with Narcissa, but that woman made her… feel something. Sure, she was an attractive woman, but can’t she say someone is just attractive, without having any ulterior motive?!

,,Can I ask you something?“ he nodded, and she asked: ,,There is this person… and I think I like that person… but I’m not quite sure…“

Neville smirked and looked at her: ,,You know… the last time I was in your office, or walked passed it, there were a few Daffodils in a vase on your desk, and the last time I walked passed Narcissa´s office, and got luck, that her door was open, I’ve seen the same count on Daffodils in a vase on her desk. So… here’s my question: what’s going on between you two?“

,,I have absolutely no idea…“ said Hermione sighing. ,,I mean she’s nice, like you’ve told me, but… I also know, that there’s something between us…“

,,You mean more than friendship?“

She nodded knowing the thought was stupid…

,,Why should it be stupid? You both are two very intelligent witches, you don’t hate her, and I was surprised by myself, that you neither hate nor blame her, for what had happen.“

,,A part of me still wants to hate her… you know, the stubborn part of me.“ he nodded, and she continued: ,,But the other part…“

,,Is attracted to her…?“

,,What?! No! No… no… I do not… I…“ stuttered she, what made him smirk even wider.

,,Mione. You are blushing when we’re talking about her, especially when you call her nice.“

,,Yeah… well, she is nice… and attractive, and… yeah alright perhaps I do have a little crush on her.“ confessed she finally, and Neville placed a hand over her hand.

,,You should talk to her. Invite her for a drink. Even if she don’t feel that way, nor even thought about it, friends can have a drink too.“

He was surely right with that, and she decided that they had exchanged enough Daffodils… the next morning she conjured a Rose in midair in front of Narcissa´s office, before she went down to breakfast, where she sat down next to Neville.

Narcissa entered the great hall a bit later, smirked when their eyes met, and sat down next to Hermione, leaned in, and whispered: ,,Thank you for the new flower.“

Hermione could swore, Narcissa´s lips had touched her ear slightly, and then she asked: ,,Where do you know from, that was from me?“

,,After almost a dozens of Daffodils I can sense your magic, Hermione.“ And this was the point when she knew, she was as red as her house crest…

After her last lesson that day, she was on her way to her office, when someone called after her. She turned around, and faced the probably most annoying student she had: Gregor McGimling. She mentally rolled her eyes, but let him stepp closer.

,,I wanted to ask you something Ms Granger, and that can not wait until tomorrow…“ despite he kept talking to her, she didn’t listen to him. She knew he looked directly at her, and he had had that piercing gaze, you can’t avoid, but you wanted nothing more, than avoiding it. Yes, he was staring at the people he was talking to, and that was just scary.

But her reason, to avoid his gaze was Narcissa who approached them very slowly, at least it was very slowly for Hermione. It was like the earth stopped moving.

The other witch met Hermione´s gaze, and winked, before she stopped next to them.

,,Mr Gimling are we trying to flirt with Ms Granger?!“

,,It’s McGimling, Professor, and no… I was just talking to her.“ Narcissa nodded: ,,Well then…“ and with that, she leaned in and brushed a kiss on Hermione´s lips, before she said: ,,Don’t be late for dinner, Darling.“

Hermione blushed heavily, nodded, and after Narcissa was around the next corner, she turned back to Gregor, who was slightly… no, very red.

,,Sorry, what was your question?“

,,What? Oh, yes… my question. Erm… you know, it wasn’t that important.“ he turned around while he spoke, and almost ran down the corridor…

Hermione tried to realize what just happened, and went into her own office. She knew, Narcissa just saved her from a man, who flirt with every female creature on earth, or at least in this castle, but… did Narcissa Black really just kissed her?!

Well of course, it was just the whiff of a kiss, so technically not a real kiss, but still.

What was she supposed to do now?!

Could she panicked now a bit?!

“For Fuck´s sake, it was just a kiss… like a helping hand in a shitty situation…“ thought she by herself, and decided to just move on… and that meant… she avoided Narcissa for the next four days…

And there were a few things, that do not work at Narcissa: lying to her, and trying to avoid her in a castle like Hogwarts… especially when their offices on the same corridor…

So it was clear, that Hermione found Narcissa in front of her classroom after lesson the fifth day.

,,Are you avoiding me on purpose, Hermione?“

,,I don´t avoid you…“ said Hermione without looking at Narcissa, who stepped closer to the younger witch.

,,Try it again, Hermione.“

Hermione sighed, and looked up in those damn beautiful eyes, and searched for words.

,,Is it about the kiss? I only wanted to help you, Hermione. I know Gregor, and he wouldn’t had left you easily.“

,,I know.“

,,And I speak from experience, because he tried to bug me for two years. So are you really mad at me for helping you ?!"

,,No… I´m glad actually, that you’ve helped me. It’s just… you could’ve warned me, that you pretend to kiss me.“

,,Pretending?! I don’t know what do you mean by “Pretending“ but I felt your lips open slightly.“ Pointed Narcissa out, and Hermione really had had to confess that she was right with that.

,,All I´m saying is, that it was not a kiss.“ said Hermione, and judging to Narcissa´s gaze, the older witch fought with herself. Her eyes widened in a shade of shock, and Hermione was asking herself if she really was kicking on Narcissa´s ego right now.

So she stepped closer, and she wasn’t sure wherever she got the bravery to even think about it, but she grabbed in Narcissa´s cloak, pulled her closer, and brought their lips together. She felt Narcissa´s sighed, and then their lips were moving together, and the moment, Hermione felt Narcissa´s asking tongue on her lips, she pulled back, and smirked: ,,That was a kiss, Ms Black.“ and with that, she wanted to leave a hard breathing Narcissa behind her, and wanted to leave the classroom, when the door shut almost straight into her face.

She was also hard breathing, and smirked. She turned around, and was almost crushed against the door behind her by Narcissa, and their lips collided again.

She dropped her bag, pulling Narcissa even closer, while the not so gently kiss grew in pure passion.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and the next moment they were dancing around each other´s, exploring the other woman’s mouth…

Hermione gripped deep in Narcissa´s blond hair, ruining her perfect hair bun, closing her eyes, and moaning in the other woman’s mouth, before they pulled back in need of air…

,,I think… we have two different opinions about… what a kiss is, Ms Granger…“ breathed Narcissa and Hermione nodded, and looked at Narcissa, and with that in lust filled eyes.

,,Perhaps… you are right with that.“

They were ripped off by a knock at the door behind Hermione.

,,One Second!“ Said she a bit louder, and Narcissa stroke through Hermione´s hair.

,,Let us meet in my office, alright?“

Hermione nodded, they fixed their hair and the smeared lipstick magically, before Narcissa left the classroom…

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... I think this is the last chapter... it was actually planned as OS, but in my opinion far too much for on chapter... that's why every chapter is a bit shorter than the first one...
> 
> I really hope you all liked it, and will like it... and I really hope I didn't made too many mistakes... and if... I hope you can live with that, because nobody's perfect...
> 
> ;)

When Hermione stood in front of Narcissa´s office a bit later, a part of her wanted to run away, but in that moment she was glad for her stubbornness. She quickly knocked, before she could’ve changed her mind again, and when the door went open, she was greeted by a smiling Narcissa, who only wore a bathrobe, and smelled after wild rose what made Hermione almost melt at the spot.

,,Are you going to stare at me for ever, or would you like to come in?“ Asked Narcissa in amusement, and Hermione blushed a bit and entered.

,,I have to talk to you about something…“ Narcissa closed the door, and turned around to Hermione, who was walking up and down in her office, obviously searching fro the right words, and finally the younger witch faced her, and said: ,,You know… I’ll not apologize for the kiss, because… you know it was a real good kiss. Perfect to be honest, but it scares me a bit, because… you know there happened a lot in the past, and when I was there at Malfoy Manor, you stood there, and I know you couldn’t have had done anything. Believe me I know that. Sure, a part of me had hated you in that moment, but as strange as it sounds, I didn’t hated you afterwards… I don’t understand it, you know… I was five years with Ron, and nothing happened between him and me, despite a few pathetic kisses. And then you’ve kissed me, and in that moment I felt something. You let me feel something, and a part of me is still yelling at me for who you are, but the other part…“ she sighed and Narcissa stepped closer and placed her hands gently on Hermione´s cheeks: ,,Hermione, relax… take a deep breath and tell me, what you want to say, and try to ignore that yelling part inside of you, because I also have that yelling part in my mind, that tries to tell me, that I’m too old for you, but that kiss felt like something I was missing. Something I didn’t feel in ages.“

,,I just can’t hate you…“ she confessed, looking in those beautiful icy blue eyes in front of her. ,,I can’t hate you, Narcissa…“ she repeated, and Narcissa leaned in and kissed her with everything they both wanted, and they both felt…

Somehow they managed it on the sofa, without breaking the kiss, and more important, without stumble over anything. Narcissa laid herself ontop of Hermione, and they finally broke the kiss… she stroke through Hermione´s hair, and smiled at her.

,,I don’t really know, what’s that is between of us, but it could be that I have a little crush on you since a few months.“

Hermione blushed at this confession, and smirked into the next kiss…

,,That could be possible Ms Black…“ she teased her a bit, and they laughed, before Narcissa sat up, and offered Hermione a glass of wine, to which the younger witch agreed…

,,May I ask you about Mr Weasley? You’ve said there didn’t went anything between the two of you…“ Hermione nodded: ,,That’s right, and I think I have to tell you something… respectively, no one else knows that actually…“ Hermione bit her lower lip, before she continued: ,,You know, Ron was my boyfriend for five years, and yes, we never slept together, but… I’m not a virgin anymore.“

Narcissa looked at her with wide eyes, and couldn’t held back a smirk and asked, but Hermione said: ,,Oh I can’t you tell that, you are going to laugh at me.“

,,Darling I could never laugh at you. Come on. Tell me your little dark sex secret.“

Hermione blushed, and said: ,,It isn’t actually that dark… it was a random guy from a muggle bar.“

,,Oh sweetie… your first time should’ve been something special…“ said Narcissa, and Hermione hesitated before she asked: ,,How was it… I mean…“

,,For me?! Well I had had to wait until my wedding night, and… despite Lucius became an absolutely arse, and an excuse for a husband, he was gentle. Especially the first time… you know even if we also had rough and angry sex, he never really hurt me. That came with Voldemort. I mean he never raised his hand against me, or insulted me. You know, you can hurt people only with your behavior. You don’t even need to touch them. He just often ignored me, or just didn’t care what I was doing. I could’ve fuck myself right next to him. Although…“ she smirked and bit her lower lip.

,,You didn’t…“ Hermione looked in a slight shock at Narcissa, who laughed and shook her head: ,,Salazar no. At least not right next to him. I do have some self-control, and I had some respect for him. But in my bed, or in the bath tub when he wasn’t at home…“ Hermione started laughing, and Narcissa brought them a second bottle of wine a bit later…

They were sitting and talking and laughing together the whole evening, until Hermione stood up. ,,I think I should go back to my office…“

,,You are probably right…“ said Narcissa, but Hermione didn’t really wanted to leave… she should… but she couldn’t move. She looked down at Narcissa, who was still wearing only the bathrobe and leaned in to kiss her. Narcissa smiled into that kiss and answered it without hesitation, and pulled the younger woman closer. Sighing Hermione pulled back.

,,I really should go…“ she whispered, before she kissed Narcissa again… and again… and again, until she was straddling Narcissa. She wrapped her arms around the blonde´s neck and they deepened the kiss.

,,Are you sure, you have to go…?“ whispered Narcissa, and Hermione shook her head: ,,No… I’m not quite sure about that…“

,,Good…“ she breathed at Hermione´s lips...

,,What's so funny?" Narcissa asked a laughing Hermione a little later that night as she stroked her bare body.

,,It’s perhaps the wrong timing, but I was just imagining telling Ron about this… and in my mind he totally bursted out, rumbling something about death eater´s wife, and something like that.“

Narcissa laughed out loud, and said: ,,I had had a similar picture in my mind. But with Lucius…“

,,Oh my god, what do you think, how big his outburst would be?“

,,Well… I think his outburst would destroy Azkaban completely…“ she turned on her stomach, and looked at Hermione: ,,But I really do have to know something…“

The younger witch looked at her, and felt it… she knew it was right… she knew it was serious… she leaned in, and kissed Narcissa, before she whispered: ,,I fell in love with you, Narcissa, and everyone who won’t understand it, can kiss my butt. Is that answer enough…?“

,,Definitely, but I’m the only one, who’ll kiss that sweet butt of yours…“ they laughed, and fell asleep in the arms of the other woman…

THE END...

;)


End file.
